Prussia to the Rescue!
by XiXi Scarlett
Summary: Prussia suddenly finds himself galloping away on a noble steed! He is confused for a few moments, but then he realizes he has to go save the princess!


Prussia finds himself on a horse galloping through a lush meadow. He is not exactly sure how he got there, but he decides just to go along with it, only because his awesome self is cool enough to ride a horse while wearing a weird get-up. Yes, a weird get-up indeed. It looks like something Prussia saw in the film he had watched the other night. Sort of like a knight is the best way to describe it. The only thing missing is the helmet.

_The only reason there's no helmet is because my hair is just too awesome to conceal, _Prussia thinks.

Suddenly, the horse stops and whinnies. Prussia looks up to see what decided to block the sun. There is a tall looming stone castle in front of him. The windows are all dark except for the one at the very top, which is lit. A drawbridge is lowered over a moat, and it seems to be inviting him inside. Murmuring a command to the horse, Prussia hesitantly walks over the drawbridge. He takes slow, cautious steps just in case the drawbridge decides to snap and fall. The moat looks like a long way down, and it is filled with lava instead of water.

Soon, Prussia is inside the castle. It is dark and only barely lit by dim torches. Each step he takes echoes off of the walls, and it is very quiet. At some points, it sounds like something is following him, so he whirls around and unsheaths the sword he found attatched to his belt, but nothing is there. He thinks he is safe until something lights up the room. Prussia slowly turns around. Standing a few hundred yards off is a large, ruby red dragon. It blows fire from its mouth and glares at Prussia.

_Shing! _Out comes the sword. The dragon lashes its tail and starts to charge towards Prussia. He narrowly dodges the attack and manages to slice one of its feet off. The dragon cries in pain as it stumbles. Prussia takes advantage of this and dashes under it to the other side, and he slashes the other front foot off. The dragon breathes weak flames, but to no avail. Prussia is already on top of it, ready to slit its throat. As he does, gooey black blood gushes out of the wound. It gets all over Prussia's shoes, but he does not mind much.

Prussia hops off of the dragon's head and starts to walk away from it. He keeps his sword unsheathed in case the dragon has a friend up those scary-looking stone stairs. When he makes it to the top, he looks around the dimly lit hallway and decides it is safe to proceed. The only signs of life in this castle are the occasional bats. Prussia has to find out what or who is lighting up that window.

Up he goes another staircase. Prussia checks the hallway like he did the last one and continues on. How many more floors are there? After three more floors with nothing in them, Prussia comes to the longest hallway. A large wooden door is at the end of it. Prussia pushes the door open to find a winding stone staircase. He looks up and sees that it goes up really high.

Prussia starts to sprint up the staircase. After all this, there has to be something at the end! He comes to another door, and he tries to open it. It is locked. He pounds on the door.

"Is there anyone in there?" he calls.

The door opens to reveal a girl in a beautiful gown the color of the dragon's scales. She has a flower in her hair. Prussia recognizes her as the princess of the kingdom.

He drops into a kneel. "I've come to retrieve you, Princess Hungary." The words pour out of his mouth like he was reciting some sort of strange script. "Your father sent me."

"You do not have to bow to me, my knight," Hungary tells him.

"I am no knight," Prussia objects, not rising. "I am but a lowly peasant. The only reason your father chose me is because I tend to the birds in the kingdom."

"Well, I shall make you a knight, then. We can't have someone like you go unrewarded for rescuing me." She looks at him as he finally rises from his bow. "Thank you."

"Did they hurt you, Princess?" Prussia asks, knowing that if she is hurt when he returns with her, he might be punished.

"Oh, I think they hurt my lip. I might need a kiss to make it better, though." Hungary steps closer to Prussia until their faces are mere inches apart.

Prussia leans in to kiss her and-

-he blinks his eyes open to sunlight pouring in through the curtains. Prussia sits up.

"Aw, no fair! I didn't get to finish my dream!" He rushes across the room and flings open the window. "Go back down, sun! I need to finish my dream that's awesome but not quite as awesome as me!"

"Shut up, Prussia! Nobody wants to hear your nonsense!" someone calls from downstairs.

Grumbling, Prussia closes the window. By now, he is too much awake to go back to sleep. He shrugs. It was fun while it lasted.

**Author's Note: Hey, all! Thanks for reading my story, so why don't you press that review button?**


End file.
